Matched! EXTENDED Edition
by Kinnori1204
Summary: Cyborg gets butt kicked for his Love Calculator. On Robin and Beast boy's pleas, they give another try. Will Rob and BB get their expected results? And who is Cy's match? Read and Discover ( the attempt for a hilarious gift to you)
1. Apologies Accepted?

Matched (Extended Edition)

(( The extended version of the Teen titans Go! episode "Matched!" Hope it doesn't turn out to be a Bullshit))

**CHAPTER 1: Apologies... Accepted?**

Robin lost his beloved Starfire for that bloody Love Calculator. Raven and Beast Boy's wedding broke up for that damn Love Calculator.

That blasted Cy matched Star with Aa-qua man, and now Star and BB are fighting over a Scratching Post!?

O.O

Robin couldn't stand this any longer. He kicked Cy's butt so hard with his deadly Kung Fu stunts, and Rae finished him off with such harsh "Azarath Metrion Zithos"- he had been hospitalized for ... er ... 3 weeks (!)

All his systems broke, so he had to update everything, let alone the Love Calculator.

Cy declared that the Calculator thingy is as good as new, but he swore he would NEVER use it again. Or he'd change his name and keep something so lame that he couldn't think of at the moment.

But Robin was Too Curious. He said fumbling, " Sorry, Cy, about the last day... As all your systems have been updated... Would you PLEASE try it again...? " Cyborg revolted before Robin could finish, " Wo wo-ow, dude! AAnything but that...!", trembling with fear.

"Not even for your Favorite fresh 'n juicy delicious MEATBALLS?" added BB.  
"Aw... That's so sweet!..." said Cy. "... But when did you become a Cannibal, BB?"  
Beast Boy said, " Who said I'm gonna eat! All is yours..."  
Robin added with a more flattery tone, " ...Yeah buddy, all is yours..."

Cy said, "Well, I don't know..."

Raven said,  
"Yeah, whatever."


	2. Experimenting on Someone Else

Matched! EXTENDED Edition

**CHAPTER 2: EXPERIMENTING ON SOMEONE ELSE**

(( Rob and BB got CY convinced, but how would it turn out ?))

"First let us match someone else", proposed Robin.  
"But whom to?" Asked Beast Boy.  
Robin advised his mates, " Um... Let's try matching someone whose pair is like an Eternal truth to everyone."

BB said, " Dude, that's a Great idea! ... But... Um... Whom do we choose?"

(..thinking...)

Robin jumped on his feet, "Ooh... Ooh... I know! Let's try Spongebob Squarepants! Let's see if Patrick Star is his match!"

Cy looked at Rob in a way mixed with confusion and fear, similar to this:  
O_o  
He said to himself, " Man! Rob is acting like a DRUNK!"

Cy shouted , "Man, are You KIDDING Me?! Why would you wanna match Spongebob with Patrick?! they're ... GUYS!"

BB said near his ear, " Dude, everyone knows they are MADE for each other... They wouldn't even love their _girlfriends_ like they love each other... "

Starfire just looked at them in confusion.

Raven said, " Seriously I'm a part of this crap!? I'll go Meditate and don't anyone DARE to interrupt me".


	3. It Works?

Matched! EXTENDED Edition

**CHAPTER 3: ITS WORKS?**

Rob, BB and Cy get ready with the Love Calculator.

Cyborg says with fear in heart... " O-Kay then... Spongebob Squaredude ... Here he is!" "Now let's see if he is... I mean ... WE are lucky enough..."

He hits the"GO!" Button.

_la la la la ... Going round and round, round and round, round and round..._

And we have-

Mr. Crabs... No,  
Squidward ...NO,

Patrick Star...

YES!

(Crackers burst from nowhere)

"WOOHOO!" Robin jumped in the air. Beast Boy shifted to a Chicken and did his (in)famous Chicken Dance.

Starfire, who had been absent from participation this long, cried out, " Oh, This is Glorious! I must approach Raven and inform her that the Calculator of Love is working!"


	4. Yeah! It Works!

Matched! EXTENDED Edition

**CHAPTER 4: YEAH! IT WORKS!**

Cyborg sighed in relief, "Whew! It actually worked! Guess my butt ain't gettin' kicked again!"

Rob was too Crazy to be Normal.

...

By that time, Starfire brought Raven to the spot. Though Rae Swore she wouldn't come, she came along to see how the MONKEYS were doing.

...

Then. All together.

Robin, now Nearly- Headless in craze, said, " Now, MY turn!"

Cyborg put Rob's picture in, and pressed the "GO!" Button.

Robin's heart beating like crazy. Cy's even more...

T-E-N-S-I-O-N

_la la la la ... Going round and round, round and round, round and round..._

One...  
Two...  
Three...

WWWHHAAAAAAAT!?  
Kitten?!

... NO...

Almost... And it is...

STARFIRE!  
(Again, Cracker burst from Nowhere)

Star jumped into Robin's arms, and he danced all over the room with her. :D

.  
"My turn", cried BB.

So here we go again...

_la la la la ... Going round and round, round and round, round and round..._

And it is...  
RAVEN!  
( Crackers Burst)

BB said, " You sure it ain't the Scratching post this time?"  
Cy said, " You can bet on that, buddy."

Then BB jumped into Rae's arms. "Whatever" said she. But she blushed under her hood. c3

...

"What about you, Cy?" said BB.  
"Ooo-Kay then...". Cy rolled his eyes.

1.  
2..  
3...

And it is ...

The T- CAR!  
(DOUBLE Crackers burst!)

"AND I'M OUTTA HERE!"


End file.
